


Stargazing

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: The Husbands go stargazing, what more do you want?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @AstroOmens on twitter who asked for a ficlet with the prompt: Stargazing  
> I really hope you like this bumb of words i wanna call ficlet

"You never did tell me much about when you made them"

That's what Aziraphale had asked Crowley as they laid together on the blanket placed over the grass, a picnic basket forgotten behind them (it would then find itself inside the boot of the car without really knowing why).

The night had fallen upon them as they were talking about nothing and everything as usual. Crowley had suggested they get going but Aziraphale insisted on staying, it was a clear night out despite the fact that the weather broadcast had said it wouldn't be, if Aziraphale knew that already he didn't say.

That's how they ended up like this, both looking at the night sky, almost close enough to each other to touch were any of them brave enough to move. It was a chilly night but the heat radiating off Aziraphale was more than enough for Crowley who was basking in it like a snake on a warm rock.

"Erm- I don't remember much of my time up there, Angel", he said, somewhat apologetically. "I just remember a feeling of- of belonging". Crowley realised he was probably saying something much too honest for his liking, but strangely enough, he felt safe in doing so. Probably because they weren't looking at one another and the obscurity offering a shield for them to hide behind.

"Oh," Aziraphale said,"well, I'm sure you made an amazing job, my dear. Do you remember which ones you made?". Aziraphale had the feeling that Crowley wouldn't really want to talk about his answer, so he asked that instead.

The way Aziraphale had said that he had done a good job despite not knowing any of it, had Crowley blushing, once again thankful of the night for covering it.

"Y- Yeah, I made a bunch of the brighter ones there, I helped create a few constellations and nebulas that can be seen from here and…"

As he kept talking, pointing upwards to show Aziraphale the stars he mentioned, he didn't notice his body relaxing, a small smile forming on his thin lips. He most certainly also didn't notice how Aziraphale wasn't looking at the sky. He kept talking.

After the averted apocalypse their relationship had stayed mostly the same, although now the casual touches that had always been there had less time in between each one. Maybe they were drifting into something else but their pace was slow. But Crowley could do slow,  _ (“you go too fast for me, Crowley”)  _ in the back of his mind kept playing like a broken record every now and then. 

"I also made… umm". He cut off as he thought about what he was going to say next. What he could be potentially bringing back up.

"Something wrong, dear boy?" Aziraphale asked him when he didn't continue. Crowley still wasn't looking back at him, eyes glued to the stars.

"No, no, nothing, it's just-", he took a fortifying breath, "I also made Alpha Centauri, it’s a very beautiful system of stars". He knew Aziraphale had caught the meaning behind his reluctance to say it, if the way his breathing became shallower was anything to go by.

No one said anything for a few moments. And then-

"I'm sorry, Crowley". The angel sounded way too sad and that was something Crowley couldn't take, not ever.

"It's okay, Angel, it had been a stupid idea-"

"No, my dear". Aziraphale stopped him, his voice louder than usual, determined. And as if that wouldn't have been enough to shut him, the hand he placed upon Crowley's would have done more than that. He stopped talking.

"It wasn't stupid, Crowley". His hand warm over Crowley's. "I was blinded by Heaven and my own fear, and when I realised that I really did want to go off with you it was too late. For all of that I'm sorry, my dear. I hurt you and I never meant to do so, will you ever forgive me?". Aziraphale had started tracing circles on the back of his hand as he asked.

"I have already done so". Even as his brain was still trying to process the feeling of Aziraphale's hand, he found that it was the truth. He had forgiven him as soon as the moment had passed. As if staying mad at Aziraphale was a thing.

There was a movement next to him as Aziraphale rolled over to him, supporting his weight on his elbow, hands still grasping, as he raised his free hand to cradle the side of Crowley's face making him finally look at the angel. He was greeted with so much care and affection coming off of those green-blue eyes, he fought the need to look away.

There must have been something in his own eyes because then Aziraphale's eyes widened and a shy and hopeful smile showed on his lips.

"I am also sorry for it took me much too long to accept something else about myself, dear, but hopefully I'm not too late. Would you show me Alpha Centauri, darling?"

Crowley was a hopeful thing, he read the real question being asked there. He had never hidden what he felt, not really, he was sure Aziraphale must have realised the feelings existed at some point but chose to save him from the pain of rejection.

But now, if Crowley's mind wasn't having him on, his feelings were as one-sided as they'd seemed.

"Yes, always". He was right.

Their lips, soft and smooth, coming together, finally, after 6000 years


End file.
